PSYCHO (Akakuro VS Ogikuro)
by Akashi-SEiJURro
Summary: "Tetsuya your eyes, they intrigue me. Cold, just as mine." "KUROKO! WHATS HAPPENED TO YOUR WARMTH? HAVE THEY DESTROYED THIS FOR YOU TO!" Kuroko Tetsuya, cold as ice. Crueler than Akashi, but what if two of his companions had a chance to change the depths of the cold eyes to warm. But the question is, who will succeed in such a task.
1. Chapter 1

_Cold eyes. All those who read those words think of Akashi Seiijuro. But what if cold eyes has a new meaning? The owner to these eyes is in fact not Akashi but a beloved blunette._

 _He's crazed from the loneliness running its way into the vessels of his blood and to his heart. The name of this mad man you ask? Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Dressed in black and white his tongue peaking from his pale lips, a devilish smile and glint placed in ice cold eyes. Eyes colder than the former captain of the GOM._

 _But in this crazed form, the evil seeping from it was a boy all used to know due to his lack of presence. Your asking me how that makes him know to all?_

 _We it all started with basketball. Basketball was where the boy had been known, but over these years his basketball changed. His friends began to notice how pained he looked while he shot a basket. Dribbling the ball seemed to burn._

 _It was poison. Poison called hatred running though the veins of this basketball player. And through this all he became lonelier than ever before._

 _Driven into a corner he became angry._

 _But that was only the being of the Psycho, Kuroko Tetsuya, and the story of his new found loves._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akashi's P.O.V.**_

 _Teal hair, that's all I saw when I passed by an enormous crowd. Girls were swooning and boys were as well, but over what? Deciding to get a closer look I saw a former team mate of mine._

 _Something about him was different. He was dressed in black and white and had a hat on. His lips curved into a cheeky smirk. And his eyes darkened mysteriously._

 _I almost couldn't believe it. He walked toward a silver limo and a cape flashed in the wind. I grasped it tugging on it. "Ne?~" he questioned._

 _He turned to look at me and with a swift movement I was pinned against the car. "Its been a while ne?~ Mr. Absolute." He teased flicking his tongue at me._

 _I was stunned. "Tetsuya what's going on here?" I questioned. "Eh, Sei-kun's still as lame as ever." He stuck his plump pink tongue out and pulled down the bottom lid of his eye almost in a mocking form._

 _"Sei-kun was always so lame. I suppose that's okay. Get in the car will you." He said getting in. Before I could get in he slammed the door._

 _"Naive boy," he laughed. "Kuroko Tetsuya does not hold open doors for pity people such as you. Hop in the trunk." My eyes widened._

 _"How dare you disrespect me-!" I snapped pulling my scissors from my pocket. A card came flying and the edge went into my eye._

 _"No, I believe the term is, how dare thou." He chuckled, his teeth pulled into a pearly white grin. I grit my teeth. 'I AM ABSOLUTE-LY GOING TO STAB HIM!'_

 _His pale palm grabbed the door handle and with lots of force he swung it open nearly knocking me down. "Hop in Sei-kun. "_

 _'What the hell is this?...'_

 _On the ride there all I saw were glimpses of his teeth that dug into the side of his lip. 'Is this really Tetsuya?' We hopped out of the car after we stopped at a black and gold trimmed fence. It opened revealing it wasn't a fence but a gate. (Smart observation Akashi xD)_

 _We entered a garden full of dead roses. Shivers made there way down my spine. We entered another door and he sighed throwing his hat at a maiden carrying a tray of cookies and tea._

 _The hat hit her knocking her off balance causing the tea to spill all over her. "Ne~ sowwy Miwai." Kuroko said walking off. Finally he and I sat in a room of absolute nothing._

 _And by nothing, I mean there was a table and two chairs. Nothing else. Just a table and two chairs. I sat in the one to my left. "Oi sei-kun let's play cards."_

 _Before I could object he pulled cards out of his coat pocket, dealing me some. "Are you really Tetsuya?" I asked not caring of the bluntness of my thought._

 _"Tetsuya Kuroko is like Akashi Seiijuro. He has two sides. One just over won his ability." He said grinning widely. "I see. And why had none of this come up before?" He handed me a price of paper to keep score. I pulled a pen and wrote out our initials._

 _"I was foolish back then but now its clear to me the visions that I seek." I glared at him my eyes narrowing as he played his next card._

 _"Your cocky. That pisses me off." He could only grin his eyes menacingly staring into mine. "I'm cocky? What a cruel thing to say coming from the not so absolute captain of Razukzan."_

 _My eyes only narrowed more as I lay my set down. "Cruel? I think not." He bit his cheek and from the corner of his mouth blood dripped down pale skin._

 _"Answer me this Akashi Seiijuro, who are you to judge my character when yours is truly the same." Silence filled the room. And suddenly Kurokos pale hands reached out and flipped the table. The cards flew around him as he laughed madly._

 _I could only stare in a phase of shock. Tears dripped down the pale_ _cheeks of the mad man as laughter filled the empty room. He looked at me his eyes odd and ice cold._

 _''Tetsuya your eyes intrigue me, cold just as mine." A white pearl smile etched the features of his face._

 _"Sei-kun, my eyes there darker than yours." And with that he opened my mouth force ably with his nimble fingers._

 _In his left hand he grasped a card and slammed it into my mouth both corners matching the corners or my mouth._

 _My eyes widened in shock. The card touched the uvula of my mouth causing me to gag. "Smile, sei-kun."_

 _That's it for now guys. Byeeee_


End file.
